I'm Not Jealous
by sasuhina-fan7
Summary: He's hungry, but Damian won't go downstairs, not when Grayson is still here. Sequel to Feelings for the Teacher


**A/N: Here we go. I'm Not Jealous, sequel to Feelings for the Teacher. I have not yet to have a name for this series, so I'll let you, my loving fans give me suggestions. Just say so in the review or send me a pm. Also, keep in mind that if you want more of a laugh, read the one's where it's from Dick's point of view. Drama junkies, these are for you. If you enjoy both, that's even better. Now, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Bruce and Diana have yet to be married, so I don't own Batman while Sasuke's emoness has yet to go down, so I don't own Naruto.**

Damian was hungry, but he didn't want to go downstairs, not when Grayson was still here. Scowling at the completed homeowork, Damian ignored the ever growing rumble in his stomach. He hadn't had anything since lunch this afternoon, and his ever growing frustration prevented him from grabbing a snack once he came home from school.

The boy who had decided to make his school life even worse than what he believed it was had apparently not learned his lesson after Damian's father had talked- intimidated- his parents. During recess, the boy had walked up to him, vengeful smirk on his face, and had tried to talk to Damian as though it was nothing. Damian had simply tried to ignore him while concentrating on the book he had checked out from the library. When he felt as though he was annoyed enough, the boy pulled out a trick out nowhere.

"What are you thinking about? Miss? Everyone knows you like her."  
>Stiffening, Damian was about to through a half a year's worth of good behavior before the shrill of the bell rung, telling everyone to go inside. Smirking in satisfaction, the boy ran off before Damian could say anything. For the rest of the day, Damian had only tried to keep his temper in check and pay attention to what Sensei was saying.<p>

His rumbling stomach continuing its onslaught, Damian growled as he shot up, his chair falling behind him. Leting out another growl, Damian pulled up the chair and packed his homework in his backpack. Grabbing his book from earlier, Damian had settled for simply trying to calm his nerves. That in all lasted for five minutes before the words of the boy popped up in his head and Damian saw the book fly from his hand to the other side of the room.

"Damnit," Damian said before letting out a scream into his pillow. He was going to kill Grayson.

Why did he have to date her? Out of the all the women the buffon could have, he chose his teacher, one of the few people Damian actually respected. And what made it worse was that he still didn't know why he cared so much.  
>They were both adults, and Damian had to admit that Grayson was perhaps better than most of the perverted men Sensei works with. Still, Damian clenched his pillow, why did he have to ask her out. Why did it appear she was actually enjoy dating him?<p>

Steaming face first into his pillow, Damian had thought about what the idiot told him earlier. He liked her. Of course he liked her, the woman actually cared for him and didn't treat him like a child. She didn't scrutinize his every move and her concern was genuine. Something, Damian clenched the sheets beneath his fingers, he wished his mother would have done for him.

Letting out another scream, Damian flipped himself onto his back, another rumble making itself known from his stomach. His hand unwillingly rested on top of the white button-up that went with his school uniform- he only took off his blazer and tie once he reached his room- as if trying to comfort the neglected organ. Damian screwed his eyes shut. He shouldn't care that Grayson was downstaris, he needed to eat. After trying to convince himself of such, Damian sat up and made his way to the door. His hand rested on the knob before Damian let out a frustrated snarl and picked up the book placed at his feet.

There was no need to hear Grayson talk about his last date with Sensei, or the one coming up. He himself hadn't heard the buffon talk about such a thing, but Damian was pretty sure he would discuss with Pennyworth since everyone confided in the old butler. There was a good chance he would walk in on the conversation, and Damian didn't want to hear it.

_"I think someone's jealous,"_

Damian could hear Gordon's voice ring in his ears as he sat bback on his bed and opened his book. He wasn't jealous. Why would he be jealous? He just didn't think Grayson- even if he was the best pick out of the other wannabe suitors- should be dating someone as wonderful as Sensei. Considering Grayson's willingness to hop into bed with a woman, Damian was afraid that the idiot would hurt someone who Damian actually liked and respected.

_"Everyone knows you like her."_

What was there not to like about Sensei. She was beautiful, kind, caring, and the only good thing out of this year of hell Damian was suppose to endure and not get anything out of it. Wouldn't everyone like her? He had classmates brag about her to other kids during lunch and recess. They clearly liked her too.

Damian was holding the book in a death grip as he tried to figure out why he was feeling this way. Frustrated, exhausted, and even betrayed all swirled in him. The frustrated and exhausted part could be explained. He was keeping up a damn act when he didn't have to. Grayson failed on his end of the deal, so Damian should have been reigning chaos in his class and ruining the buffon's weekends. But then that meant disappointing Sensei, and no matter how close Damian was to actually making good on his threat, he just couldn't bring himself to have her frowning at him. No, he was wondering why he was feeling betrayed and by the one charity case Damian could tolerate.

_"I think someone's jealous."_

A small pain was felt on Damian's forehead and then he realized that he had hit himself with his book. Dropping the abused thing, Damian once more stood up and stormed out of his room, his stomach rumbling in protest again at not being fed. Fuck Grayson, fuck Gordon, and fuck that jelaous idiot in his class. He was getting a snack.

Reaching the stairs, Damian stopped when he heard Grayson's voice echo, telling Pennyworth he was in a rush. Damian stood there as he saw Grayson stop by the front door and throwing on his coat. Surely enough, his eyes glanced his way before focusing completely on him. Damian gazed into Grayson's eyes and could instantly spot guilt. His own eyes narrowed as he found his appetite had ran away. Turning on his heals, Damian stormed back to his room, making sure his door slammed.

Grayson was going on date with Sensei again.

**Opinon time. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
